The secret life of sekiryuutei
by dragon183461
Summary: Una historia un tanto diferente de nuestro Sekiryuutei Favorito, Issei acaba de entrar a la academia Kuoh por lo cual debe de empezar a hacerse de amigos, sin embargo, sin que se de cuenta ellos empiezan a llegar hacia el.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, quise publicar esta pequeña idea que lleva tiempo en mi mente, no sean tan duros que es mi primer historia, antes de empezar quisiera aclarar algunos puntos referentes al fic**

 **1° Issei no sera tan perverido, ojo si tendras su desliz con la perversion, pero no como en la serie**

 **2° Saji no sera parte de la familia de Sona en su lgar quisiera que me dejaran ideas de personajes u OC que quisieran que ocupara esa vacante**

 **3° Are unos pequeños cambios con respecto del cannon**

 **y creo que seria todo, de cualquier forma, lo que se les ofresca no duden en preguntarmelo ya sea en una review o en un PM**

 **Siendo ya demasiada espera, A darle¡**

 **—** Hola— Persona o criatura hablando

— _Rayos es fuerte—_ Persona o criatura pensado

 **—Insolente humano—** Ser superior hablando

 **— _No pense que llegaria este dia—_** Ser superior pensando

 **PROLOGO**

 **Academia kuoh, Lunes, 8:00 AM**

Como era costumbre en la academia kuoh, el club de kendo perseguía a un grupo de dos chicos por todo el patio, la razón, simple, los descubrieron espiándolas, y esa era razón suficiente para molerlos a golpes con sus shinai.

—tan temprano y ya empezaron con sus perversiones?— Era lo que preguntaba una peli-rosa, de ojos color café claro, vestida con el uniforme de prácticas de kendo, por su tono de voz los desafortunados chicos, podían deducir que no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos, si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que acaba de atrapar a los que las estaban fisgoneando, pues digamos que es una mala combinación.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en todo el campus fue un desgarrador grito de súplica, lástima que nadie acudió al llamado de esas pobres almas.

Después de ese pequeño incidente mañanero, empezaban las clases con relativa normalidad, el maestro tratando de dar la clase cuando llamaron a la puerta del aula

—Bien jóvenes, tomen asiento por favor, el día de hoy un nuevo alumno se unirá a la clase, asi que denle la bienvenida— seguido de eso fue hacia la puerta, donde un joven esperaba para entrar—adelante chico, preséntate a la clase—dicho esto, se recorrió hacia un lado, dejando pasar al joven en cuestión

—Un gusto conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Hyodo issei, espero nos llevemos bien—se había presentado el ahora conocido como issei, iba vestido con el uniforme de la academia kuoh el cual consistía en una camisa blanca la cual el llevaba desabotonada revelando que debajo llevaba una playera color rojo, pantalones oscuros, otra diferencia del uniforme oficial es que llevaba calzas color blanco con azul, tenía la apariencia de un joven con complexión delgada, cabello castaño que caía hacia atrás amarrado en una media coleta, ojos color miel, además de un pequeño tatuaje en la parte alta del antebrazo, pero que optaron por no decir nada al ver como trataba desesperadamente de ocultar

—Bien, alumnos, algo que quieran preguntarle al joven Hyodo?—preguntaba amablemente el profesor, a lo cual varias preguntas surgieron.

—de dónde eres?—se escuchó desde la parte trasera del aula—¿ cuáles son tus gustos?—pregunta alguien de más enfrente—¿pechos o traseros?—pregunto un de los pervertidos ganándose una mirada de asco de todo el salón—¿yaoi o hetero?—pregunto esta vez una chica a la que vieron aún más asqueados que al anterior

Las preguntas extrañaron al chico, en especial las últimas dos—bueno siguiendo el orden en que fueron hechas las preguntas; nací aquí en kuoh pero por el trabajo de mis padres tuve que mudarme un tiempo a Europa, más exactos a Grecia, respecto a mis gustos, me gusta tocar la guitarra además que algunas veces leo mangas y poco más, sobre lo siguiente— se tomó unos segundo en continuar hablando— no diré esas cosas en público—comento bastante abochornado—y sobre lo último—después de un laaaargo suspiro en el cual todos estaban expectantes de lo que pudiera decir— soy hetero—concluyo con esas palabras.

Después de eso procedió a sentarse en uno de los asientos libres que había, eligiendo uno que estaba detrás de un chico de lentes con cara de pervertido(N/A: nada más acertado pude haber puesto) y luego las clases continuaron con relativa normalidad hasta la hora del descanso donde todos en la academia querían saber si era cierto el rumor de que un chico nuevo había llegado, por lo cual es castaño estaba rodeado de varios chicos y chicas—¿Es cierto que tocas?—pregunto una de tantas

Ante esta pregunta todos miraban al joven el cual suspiro—Bien, supongo que no se puede hacer más—volteando para todos lados como si buscara algo pregunto—Disculpen chicos pero alguien tiene una guitarra?—lanzo para ver quién podía ayudarlo con ese pequeño detalle

—qué te parece esta—comento una chica arrojándole una guitarra acústica en perfecto estado—pertenece al club de música, así que trátala bien,—comento la chica para recargarse en la pared a esperar que issei empezara a tocar

—Bien mmmm... ya se —empezó con un rasgueo suave para checar las tonalidades—esta canción todos la deben conocer a sí que si me ayudaran con los coros lo agradecería— dicho esto empezó con un arpegio que de principio no decía gran cosa de la canción, sin embargo para los conocedores del genero era un gran clásico, por otro lado la chica que trajo la guitarra tenía curiosidad—esta canción en su versión acústica original va con varias guitarras pero con una igual se puede—comento al final para empezar a tocar

Inserte Hotel California—Eagles (versión acústica)

Los arpegio suaves empezaron a sonar hipnotizando a la gran mayoría casi al instante que empezó, para después introducir un leve rasgueo momentáneo, que así como llego se fue dando paso a un nuevo arpegio que iba aumentando s u velocidad asombrando a todos por la habilidad del chico para controlarlo, posterior a eso comenzó lo que sabían que era la intro, llegado a este punto sabían a la canción que estaba tocando, y la verdad es que era buena elección considerando el momento tan tranquilo que estaban pasando, el leve rasgueo indicaba que estaba a punto de iniciar la letra

On a dark desert highway  
Cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas  
Rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance  
I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night

Hubiera seguido cantando pero el sonido de una segunda guitarra lo distrajo, al observar pudo darse cuenta que era la chica de hace un momento, la que lo estaba acompañando, con la armonía y los rasgueos

There she stood in the doorway  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
This could be heaven or this could be hell  
Then she lit up a candle  
And she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor  
I thought I heard them say

—Vamos que no los oigo—pedía Ise a todo el salón haciendo que empezaran a cantar junto con el

Welcome to the Hotel california  
Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place),  
such a lovely face  
There's plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (Any time of year),  
You can find it here

A medida que avanzaba la música, los alumnos iban perdiéndose entre los acordes, era bien sabido que las notas en si podían ser hasta cierto punto tranquilizantes, pero no a tal punto

Her mind is Tiffany-twisted  
She's got her Mercedes Benz  
She's got a lotta pretty, pretty boys  
she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard  
Sweet summer sweat  
Some dance to remember  
Some dance to forget

Los alumnos tan sumidos estaban que no notaron cuando el profesor entro al aula, al ver, o más bien oír la razón de la falta de atención por parte de sus alumnos decidió esperar a que el joven terminara la pieza

So I called up the captain  
Please bring me my wine  
He said we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine  
And still those voices they're calling from far away  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say

Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place),  
Such a lovely face  
They're livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise, bring your alibis

Quedaban las notas finales, donde todos querían saber que tan hábil era en realidad, sin embargo, si algo les había demostrado a lo largo de la canción, es que la conocía muy bien

Mirrors on the ceilling, the pink champaign on ice  
And she said we are all just prisoners here of our own device  
And inn the masters chambers they're gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knifes but they just can't kill the beast

Last thing I remember, I was runnin' for the door  
I had to find the passage back to the place I was before  
good night said the night man we are programmed to receive  
You can check-out anytime you like, but you can never leave

Llegado el solo tan característico de la balada, que si bien no era nada del otro mundo, sino todo lo contrario, unos acordes simples, era la simpleza de los mismos lo que atrapaba, fue aquí donde las notas empezaron a ser más calmadas, hasta cesar completamente—bien eso fue todo, oye gracias por la gui...ta...rra— cuando busco a su acompañante de música descubrió que ya no estaba—en fin solo debo entregarla al club de música al finalizar las clases—con este pensamiento en mente se dispuso a prestar atención al maestro que si bien escucho casi la totalidad de la pieza, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, no por nada si no que ese tipo de música por muy extraño que sonara no eran de su tipo( qué bueno que este sujeto no es mi maestro XD), el resto del día fue relativamente calmado, ya en la hora de salida el castaño se disponía a ir al club de música a entregar la dichosa guitarra, claro que al ser estudiante nuevo no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el dichoso club, cuando por fin lo encontró se dispuso a entrar y entregar el instrumento—Disculpa me prestaron esta guitarra en la mañana y quería re..gre...sar..la—dejo de hablar y empezó a escuchar a los demás miembros del club como hacían sus ensayos, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien se posó a sus espadas

—¿Te gusta cómo suena?—fue la pregunta hechas desde sus espaldas, lo cual aparte de casi sacar un infarto en el chico hizo que este se volteara abruptamente, viendo por segunda vez en el día a su interlocutora, la cual era una chica que desde su punto de vista bastante atractiva, alta, al menos un poco más que él, cabello rubio claro, ojos color verde brillante, labios carnosos pintados de un curioso color rosa, busto de tamaño considerable, cintura estrecha y anchas caderas que terminaban en unas piernas torneadas—Gomen, no era mi intención asustarte, mi nombre es Jeanne Shinzo, Presidenta del Club de música— se presentó la ahora identificada como Jeanne

—Soy Hyodo Issei, Ise para los amigos—se presentó cortésmente el castaño—disculpa no eres ti la de la guitarra esta mañana—dudo por un momento el castaño, sin embargo al ver la afirmativa por parte de la rubia confirmo sus sospechas—Bueno, tal como lo pediste, aquí está tu instrumento—contesto el castaño extendiéndole la mano donde traía dicho objeto,

—Antes, quisiera hacerte una oferta—ofreció la chica llamando la atención del joven, el cual procedió a esperar en silencio que continuara—Bien, no sé si lo sepas pero cada club debe completar cierta cantidad de miembros, por desgracia este año no hemos completado el mínimo requerido, y están a punto de disolver el club—comentaba con un semblante un poco triste—sin, embargo, hay una posible salvación, cada año a inicio de curso, se realiza una competencia inter-club, donde los estudiantes, se pasean por todos los clubs y ven una demostración de sus actividades, para ver en cual quisieran entrar—termino, esperando la respuesta de su acompañante

Tras que terminara Ise decidió preguntar—y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?—preguntaba, porque era cierto, visto desde su perspectiva no sabía en qué le afectaba a el

—Seré directa— su rostro se tornó un poco más serio—Quisiera que te unieras a nuestro club y nos ayudaras a reclutar miembros—fue la declaración, que tomó por sorpresa al chico

—vaya, eso es ser directo—se quedó meditándolo unos segundo, que le parecieron eternos a la oji-verde—(Suspiro)supongo, supongo que podría ser interesante—comento para alegría de la rubia—Je, está bien, estoy a sus órdenes Jeanne Kaichou—Finalizo con una sonrisa cómplice

—Atención chicos, paren un momento— llamo la presidenta a todos para que dejaran de tocar por un momento—Bien, quisiera presentarles al nuevo miembro del club, Hyodo Issei—lo presentaba frente a los otros miembros del club a lo cual solo asentía con la cabeza y levantaba ligeramente la mano—ahora es turno de que ustedes se presenten—Anuncio para después correrse a un lado para darles espacio para las presentaciones

—Gusto conocerte Hyodo-san, Soy Saji Genshiro—Saludaba amistosamente un chico rubio, un poco más baja de estatura que él, ojos color azul claro, vestía el uniforme escolar, como debería de ser(ya todos lo conocen además ya lo describí más arriba)—espero podamos llevarnos bien

—Hola¡—saludo de forma enérgica una chica castaña rojiza, piel algo bronceada tal vez por alguna actividad al aire libre, ojos color verde aguamarina, vestía el uniforme tradicional de la escuela( en serio¬¬?)—Yo soy Rose, Rose Castellan, un gusto conocerte Hyodo-san

—Un placer conocerlo Hyodo-san, me presento, Soy Tesseo, Tesseo Zento, se presentaba de forma caballerosa un chico talvez más alto que el, piel morena, castaño con algunos mechones rubios, y unos ojos curiosos puesto que si los veía de un ángulo tenían un color pero vistos de forma diferente tenían otro color, además de que en su ojo izquierdo tenía una curiosa cicatriz atravesándolo, venia vestido también con el uniforme varonil de la academia(¬¬)—Espero nos llevemos bien—termino de saludar como si fuera una especie de caballero

—Bueno diría que te unieras a las practicas—dicho esto miro al exterior y vio como el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse—pero ya es algo tarde, Ise, aparte de guitarra y cantar ¿Tocas algún otro instrumento—al ver la negativa continuo hablando—Bien entonces mañana decidiremos si tocaras guitarra o cantaras—Dicho esto dio por terminada la plática con él en particular—los demás también pueden retirarse, Saji, te toca cerrar—termino de decir arrojando unas llaves al rubio

Ya fuera de la escuela podemos ver como nuestro protagonista, iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle hasta que...—Hasta que te encuentro Ise—comento una voz a su espalda logrando que se volteara para ver a la dueña de esa voz, haciendo que el castaño sonriera cómplice

—Conseguiste la información que te pedí—pedía el chico cuando su acompañante le paso un folder con varias hoja en su interior—Perfecto, con esto ya me puedo defender...

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Bien como ya se dieron cuenta, incluí a dos personajes original, espero que no sean los unicos asi que si gustan y me dejan su ficha vere si los puedo incluir, no prometo nada, otra cosa que le queria comentar que tambien ya se dieron cuenta, es el tema de la musica, sip, señoras y señores sera con tematica de musica, al menos en el principio de la historia, si gustan de algna cancion que creen que pueda quedar, me dicen cual, en caso de qe tenga algun cover me especifican cual version prefieren, ahora si me despido, hasta la otra y ADIOS¡**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regrese¡**

primero quisiera contestar los reviews

Zafir09: respecto a la pregunta, si, si sabe del mundo sobrenatural, en este cap. sabras que tan metido esta

Antifanboy: men, agradesco tu opinion y las ideas que me das, la verdad un Issei perfecto nunca me ha parecido entretenido, si lo puede hacer todo no hay ningun reto para el y de eso se tratan los fic´s, de poner a los personajes retos fuera de cannon, en relacion a la pregunta, en el cap. se revela

Hibari Soul: PERDON¡, si hiba a poner los creditos por oc pero al momento de subirlo como aun estoy aprendiendo eso, pues unas notas se me perdieron, perdon¡

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de su creador, asi como los oc, y las canciones de su respectivo autor, yo solo las uso con fines de diversion sin afan de lucro

—Hola—persona hablando

«Hola» persona pensando

— **Hola—** Ser superior hablando

 **«hola»** Ser superior pensando

~ **Inserte audio~** cancion dentro de la historia

 **CAPITULO 1**

—Conseguiste la informacion que te pedi—pedia el chico cuando su acompañante le paso un folder con varias hojas en su interior—Perfecto, con esto ya me podre defender—comentaba el chico para dirigir su vista a su acompañante—Te debo una Kuroka—terminaba agradeciendo

—Ni que «Te debo una ni que nada» necesito que cuides de Shirone y me informes de cualquier cosa que ocurra—exigia un tanto molesta la ahora identificada como Kuroka, la cual vestia un kimono tradicional color negro con los hombros libres y un pronunciado escote, con los bordes color rojo, completando el atuendo llevaba un obi de color dorado, en apariencia se podia decir qu era una joven de aproxiadamente 23 años, pelinegra con el cabello, largo hasta la altura de la espalda alta, con unos ojos color avellana con las pupilas alargadas como las de un felino—es la unica condicion que te doy—termino de hablar la pelinegra, para darse media vuelta y empezar a retirarse

—y que si no lo quiero hacer?—hablo de forma retadora,haciendo que detuviera su andar kuroka, ovbiamente no iba a negarse, pero, queria saber que seria capaz de hacer—cuando te pedi la informacion ni tu ni yo acordamos que tendria que darte algo a cambio—finalizo esperando la respuesta de su interocutara

se quedo un momento parada tratando de no mostrar su sorpresa—si no lo haces... le dire a ares donde te encuentras—finalizo con una sonrisa victoriosa, y al ver que el chico ponia un rostro serio, supo que habia dado donde queria—jajaja, sabia que no serias capaz, ten cuidado, si tu no le dices a nadie que tienes contacto conmigo, de mi parte ares no se enterara donde estas—finalizo empezando a irse—cuidate de la gente que esta tras tu cabeza, no todas seran tan sutiles—termino diciendo mientras desaparecia entre las calles

pasado el encuentro con kuroka, comenzo su camino aa su casa, la mencion de ese nombre por parte de la chica, le hizo recordar su anterior vida en grecia, Ares, Demonios¡, solo de recordar su nombre una molestia empiezo a surgir desde lo mas profundo de su ser, aquel que le hicieron considerar un hermano, que lo traicionara de esa forma, y aun asi no podia odiarlo, fue lo mas cercano a un hermano, en fin, no tenia caso seguir dandole mas vueltas a asusnto, mejor se hiba a casa, ya se había tardado mucho y sus padres podrian preocuparse.

—Disculpa..—o al menos ese era el plan hasta que escucho que le hablaban, logrando que girara el rostro encontrandose con una chica, talvez de su misma edad, pelinegra el cabello le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, ojos color purpura brillante, cuerpo bastante desarrollado, vestia un uniforme escolar que no era el suyo, por lo que dedujo que no era de su escuela, el uniforme en cuestion consistia en una blusa blanca con un liston rojo en la parte del cuello, sobre esta llevaba un saco color tinto, y todo esto terminaba con una falda color verde con una linea blanca—D-disculpa..E-eres hyodo Issei-Kun?—preguntaba algo timida la ojipurpura, la cual al ver que el castaño respondia de forma afirmativa procedio a continuar hablando—Soy Amano, Amano yumma, y y-yo e-eto... por favor, ten una cita conmigo—finalizo con los ojos cerrados, ya qe la «pena» fue superior a ella—en la mañana que pase por este mismo puente te vi y me pareciste lindo—finalizo su explicacion a una inexistente pregunta

Por mientras Ise no sabia que hacer, por un lado mentiria si dijera que la chica no le atrae y como cereza del pastel esa actitud timida le parecio muy tierna, pero por el otro lado estamos hablando que es una completa desconocida, aunque eso no quitaba lo linda, suspiro derrotado en su mente pero hizo lo que cualquier joven aria—Acepto,te parece el domingo al medio-dia—sip, como lo acaban de leer acepto una cita con practicamente una desconocida, bueno, ya le había dicho que si y no daria marcha atras, despues de ultimar detalles cada uno se fue por su lado.

Sin que se diera cuenta la noche se paso como el viento, dando paso al dia siguiente, el dia que seria su prueba con el club de musica, solo tenia que escojer una cancion que le ayudara, vamos, que tan dificil podria ser?

A veces podia perderse en sus pensamiento y no se daba cuenta del tiempo que en realidad pasaba, como justo ahora—Hyodo-san, cuando diga comenzamos—fue eso lo que necesitaba para salir de su pequeño trance

—claro, Tesseo-san ritmo calmado con tempo medio hasta que de mi orden

Inserte Scorpions- Still loving you

 **Time, it needs time**

 **To win back your love again**

 **I will be there, I will be there**

 **Love, only love**

 **Can bring back your love someday**

 **I will be there, I will be there**

POV Jeanne

y solo esa estrofa basto para que supiera lo que seguia, una cancion dificil, si se lo preguntan, pero que sabiendola interpretar es de lo mejor en la balada del metal

y que lo dificil en si no eran las letras que al parecer conocia bastante bien, si no el hecho de los cambios de velocidad de la cancion en si

 **I'll fight, babe, I'll fight**

 **To win back your love again**

 **I will be there, I will be there**

 **Love, only love**

 **Can break down the wall someday**

 **I will be there, I will be there**

 **If we'd go again**

 **All the way from the start**

 **I would try to change**

 **The things that killed our love**

 **Your pride has built a wall, so strong**

 **That I can't get through**

 **Is there really no chance**

 **To start once again**

 **I'm loving yo** u

tenia que admitir que lo estaba haciendo bien, que la voz, si bien no era la octava maravilla, lo hacia bastante bien

 **Try, baby try**

 **To trust in my love again**

 **I will be there, I will be there**

 **Love, our love**

 **Just shouldn't be thrown away**

 **I will be there, I will be there**

 **If we'd go again**

 **All the way from the start**

 **I would try to change**

 **The things that killed our love**

 **Your pride has built a wall, so strong**

 **That I can't get through**

 **Is there really no chance**

 **To start once again**

Y aqui es donde queria llegar, esta es la parte mas importante de la cancion, un solo que no se puede separar de la cancion por mas que se quiera.

 **If we'd go again**

 **All the way from the start**

 **I would try to change**

 **The things that killed our love**

 **Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know**

 **What you've been through**

 **You should give me a chance**

 **This can't be the end**

 **I'm still loving you**

 **I'm still loving you, I need your love**

 **I'm still loving you**

Fin POV Jeanne

—vaya.. Ise eso fue bastante sorprendente tengo que decirlo, gran eleccion tengo que decirlo, ahora, quisiera probarte en un duelo—termino con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada retadora, ante lo cual todos los miembros actuales se sorprendieron en especial saji, ya que el era el unico que medio podia seguir el ritmo de su capitana.

—Kaichou esta segura?, digo seria su primer dia oficial en el club, y ya lo retara—aunque no lo pareciera, el tambien queria saber que saldria de esto.

—claro, le dejare a el empezar—finalizo dando la pauta al castaño

—veamos, algo exclusivo de guitarra—se quedo pensando el castaño unos momentos, hasta que una sonrisa empezo a dibujarse en su rostro—ya se, esta la escuche cuando estaba en grecia—termino de decir empezando a ajustar las cuerdas y poniendose comodo

 **Inserte Preludio obsesivo-Rata Blanca**

 **Un inicio rapido con las notas volando y un juego de dedos bastante fuerte era lo que veia todo el club, y lo que oian simplemente increible, si aun les quedaba la duda aunque fuera minuscula aqui termino por matarla,**

 **La cara de Jeanne era todo un poema, no daba credito a lo que veia, si bien ella era bastante habil, el chico le ganaba en su mayor debilidad; la velocidad, y eso la pasmo un poco, de diez notas que traia, ella con trabajo prodria sacar si acaso cinco y este chico sin gran dificultad saco todo a la perfeccion, era oficial, este seria un duelo dificil, por lo cual sacaria su carta maestra**

—uff, y bien, ¿que tal?—comentaba gracioso al ver la cara de todos—bien, Jeanne-kaichou, sorprendame

—Esto es algo que tenia reservado para el evento inter-club pero creo que esta ocasion tambien lo vale—Advirtio acomodandose

 **Inserte Caprice 24-Paganini(guitarra electrica)**

 **Para los miembros mas antiguos fue una revelacion que su capitana tocara algo de ese estilo, ella preferia las cosas mas calmadas y de repente que salga con eso, simplemente se quedaron sin palabras, Saji era el mas atento, varios duelos le dan la experiencia para darse cuenta que esta batallando para llegar a todas las notas, pero eso no menospreciaria el trabajo que estaba haciendo, y para Ise, bueno, el era otro asunto, conocia las notas, pero no las podia relacionar con un nombre, bueno, ya que termine le pregutaria**

—Demonios¡ aun falta afinar detalles—ok, eso si los descoloco, si sono asi aun con ciertas fallas, no querian imaginar como seria cuando estubiera totalmente dominada, eso si que seria brutal

—Disculpe Kaichou, pero siento que he oido eso antes, ¿quien hizo esa pieza?—pregunto con genuina curiosidad el castaño

—Claro que te debio parecer familiar, la escribio Niccolo Paganini, mejor conocido...—antes de poder continuar

—El violinista del Diablo, nombre de la obra, 24 caprichos de violin, su obra maestra, pasada a guitarra—completo Ise recordando donde lo habia escuchado

—Bien chicos, hora de decidir— comento Jeanne, poniendo en una decision bastante dificil a los otros miembros del club, ya que ambos lo hicieron muy bien

—Me voy por un empate, es imposible para mi dictar un ganador—comentaba Tesseo,y esa fue su palabra final

—Nosotros estamos de acuerdo, sabemos un poco de acordes y tempos y lo que acaban de hacer no tiene nombre, dicto empate y creo que tambien hablo por Rose-chan, ¿cierto?—pregunto a su compañera, la cual asentia con la cabeza

—Entonces que sea empate te parece Ise?—comentaba la rubia al oir las respuestas de los demas, al ver que tambien capto y acepto el resultado continuo—bien, ya pasado esto, quisiera recordarles que estamos contra-reloj, y nesesitamos saber que hacer para el evento inter-club, chicos, han pensado en algunas canciones?

—Kaichou, cuantas canciones tocaremos?—era la pregunta hecha por Tesseo, talvez si eran muchas podrian ir variando entre canciones

—en total por las tres rondas seran seis canciones—declaro dejando una duda en todos, por eso de rondas, la cual al ver la duda en sus rostros decidio explicarse— Dado que todos los estudiantes de primer año aun no entran a ningun club, despues de este evento es donde se deciden a cual entrar, y algunos de segundo tambien deciden cambiarse de club, si todo apunta al mejor rumbo, podriamos tener el limite maximo de 30 miembros, tal vez mas—finalizo sorprendiendo a todos

—Kaichou, ningun club a logrado completar cupo lleno, al menos, no en años recientes—la que recordo eso fue la castaña—es algo sumamente complicado

—Asi es mi querida Rose, se que es algo dificil, por eso vamos a entrar en la competencia, la razon por la cual nunca entrabamos era que simpre se completaba el minimo antes de estas fechas, antes venian a nosotros, ahora, iremos a buscarlos—comento un tanto divertida, para luego poner una cara fastidiada—ademas ya me canse que kaori me este restregando que simpre tiene mas miembros en su club, es hora que el club de musica regrese a ser de los clubs mas solicitados—añadio alzando el puño y el animo de todos—asi que, cada uno, para mañana,quiero que traiga una cancion, algo de su eleccion y que podamos manejar, y ya mañana entre todos decidiremos cual sera la sexta cancion, bien es hora de practicar, tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo ,asi que, a toda prisa¡—finalizo con toda la energia,

—Hai, Kaichou¡—respondieron con la misma energia

**Timeskip**

Hoy es Domingo, el dia de la cita de Ise con esa linda chica llamada Yuma, razon por la cual estamos en el centro comercial de la ciudad que fue donde acordaron verse al medio dia para empezar su cita, se ve a Ise con unos vaqueros acompañados con unos converse , una camisa blanca a cuadros abierta, con una playera verde debajo de esta, el castaño estaba esperando que su acompañante llegara, a la cual visualizo a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, la cual se veia muy bien en su opinion, la chica venia vestida con una blusa color pastel con un escote algo pronunciado, a juego con la blusa traia una falda bastante bonita, con una zapatillas blancas

—perdon, se me hizo un poco tarde, hace mucho que llegaste?—preguntaba preocupada la chica, la cual se veia un poco agitada de haber llegado corriendo

—No te preocupes, yo tambien acabo de llegar—y era cierto, con el tema de las practicas a veces se quedaba hasta tarde practicando en su casa, razon por la cual se quedo dormido esta mañana—Te parece si empezamos—propuso el chico al momento que le forecia su brazo, al ver como a chica aceptaba, empezaron a recorrer la plaza por todos los diferentes locales que esta tenia, ya despues de un rato de andar por toda la plaza decidieron enntrar a una pequeña heladeria a descansar un poco y a probar de los helados que ofrecian que la verdad sea dicha de paso estaban bastante buenos, despues se dispusieron a terminar de recorrer la plaza, ya apunto de caer la tarde, nuestra pareja se encontraba en un parque alejado de todo el bullicio del centro de la ciudad

—Me la he pasado de maravilla, Ise-kun—comentaba una feliz pelinegra, al momento que se acercaba dando saltitos a una pequeña fuente que estaba ahi—Ne, Ise-kun podria hacer algo por mi—pidio algo melosa la chica

—Claro, si puedo, por supuesto que lo hare—decia dudoso el chico

—Podrias morir por mi?—pedia con una voz un tanto mas madura y siniestra,al momento que su ropa desaparecia, convirtiendose en unas tiras de cuero que solo cubrian lo necesario, y unas alas como de cuervo surguian de su espalda, dejando sorprendido al castaño, momento que la pelinegra aprovecho, para hacer aparecer unas especie de lanzas, una en cada mano y dispararlas a toda velocidad contra el castaño que seguia sin responder, todo apuntaba a que seria empalado por esas lanzas

BOOM

Justo antes de que las lanzas golpearan al chico, una especie de energia lo protegio y levanto una densa nube de humo la cual fue lentamente revelando al castaño rodeado de una extraña energia roja y el chico intacto—Sabes, no crei que fueras capas de ser una asesina, crei en ti e incluso acepte salir en una cita, si asi es como pagas un voto de confianza, que se le va a hacer, Angel caido—comentaba el chico con un tono de voz.. ¿decepcionado? tal vez pero tambien se apreciaba un poco de enojo

La Morena por su parte no daba credito a lo que veia, segun lo que le dijeron aun no haba despertado ninguna clase de poder o habilidad, y ahora resulta que siempre supo que ella era una angel caido, ahora tendria que poner mas de su parte si queria eliminarlo—Como es que sabes que soy? Y mas que eso ¿Como es que ya despertaste tus habilidades?—exigia entre asustada y enojada, dado que es un error que podria costarle la vida, ahora mismo dependiendo de que tipo de habiilidades tenia podria correr peligro o no, pero dudaba que fuera alguien excepcional

—Antes de preguntarle el nombre a otra persona te debes presentar—Decia serio el castaño

—Mi nombre es Raynare, se me fue asignada la tarea de asesinarte—se presentaba ahora si con su nombre real

—Ves que diferencia—bromeo...—yo como ya debes saber se Issei...ahora mi nombre en el mundo sobre-natural, soy el actual poseedor de la boosted gear, el ante-brazo de welsh dragon, en otras palabras el Sekiryuutei—terminaba su presentacion

«Sekiryuutei» "Sekiryuutei» «Sekiryuutei» era el nombre que se repetia en la mente de la caida, tantos años oculto a ojos de todo el mundo sobrenatural, y ahora lo tenia frente a frente, ahora si temia por su vida, pero ya lo habia atacado ya no habia vuelta atras, hacer eso seria como tirar una piedra y esconder la mano, si este era su destino lo aceptaria

—No me importa si eres la mismisima re-encarnacion de Dios, se me ordeno matarte y es lo que pienso hacer—sentenciaba al momento de lanzarse a por el castaño, mientras este suspiraba y se pona en guardia preparandose a recibir el ataque

Al momento del impacto Ambos se enfrascaro en una pelea, sin cuartel, mas sin embargo el castaño lo unico que hacia era defenderse, eso era algo que la caida no entendia, ella sabia que su defensa muchas veces se vio expuesta pero no sabia porque no atacaba, eso era ago que la estaba deseperando, siguieron asi por mas de 20 minutos en los cuales solo ella atacaba mientras Ise solo se defendia y hubieran seguido asi si no fue porque de un golpe el castaño la inmovilizo por completo aparte de dejarla aturdida ya estaba cansada, los combates largos y de cuerpo a cuerpo nunca fueron su fuerte, razon por la cual se encontraba ya en el suelo e incapacitada para seguir peleando

—Que esperas para matarme?—preguntaba deseperada la pelinegra, ya demasiado cansada y humillada las fuerzas le abandonaban, era su hora de morir y lo sabia, frente a ella su verdugo se allaba en una postura relajada y que no pareciera haber estado en un combate, cuerpo a cuerpo

—Que te hace pensar que te asesinare?— comentaba desactivado el guantelete, y bajando al minimo sus defensas—Se que no me querias asesinar por voluntad propia lo que me hace pensar que alguien te mando.—comentaba mas para sus adentros que para la chica—la pregunta es ¿quien?—preguntaba viendo directamente a los ojos a la morena, la cual se sintio intimidada por la mirada que el chico frente a ella le daba

—¿Quieres saber quien fue?¡ !Bien¡, el que me mando por tu cabeza fue Kokabiel-Sama, dijo que si lograbas despertar tu sacred gear podrias ser un problema para todos nosotros, y por lo que veo, no se equivocaba, eres una potencial amenaza que pone en riesgo a todas las razas—Confesaba la chica, ya fastidiada—Bien, ya sabes lo que querias, ahora si nada te impide matarme—a lo lejos se notaba que la chica ya se habia resignado a la muerte, sin embargo, su muerte no estaba en los planes de nuestro protagonista

—¿Porque no te unes a mi?—proponia ofreciendo su mano para que se levantara—lo que Kokabiel hizo, es mandarte a una muerte segura, el ya debio de haber estado enterado que yo ya habia despertado el boosted gear, y por eso te mando a ti, las razones las desconosco, para mandarte a ti sola debio ser algo en contra tuya, por lo cual si no era yo, te mandara a otra mision suicida, y si decides ya no ir se te considerara una traidora, por lo cual te ofresco unirte a mi, asi por lo menos tendras un poco de ayuda en situaciones dificiles

La oferta era tentadora, si y Raynare lo sabia, si volvia a Grigori, lo mas probable es que la mandaran a otra mision aun mas dificil y probablemente no tenga tanta suerte como ahora, y ahi si muera

—Sabes que tienes razon, Al diablo Kokabiel y Grigori, si no eras tu alguien mas me asesinaria, prefiero morir uando yo lo decida—decia convencida al momento que tomaba la mano del chico y se paraba del suelo

—Bien, que el mundo sobrenatural se prepare que es hora de que el Sekiryuutei y su equipo empiezen a hacer apariciones—declaraba con el puño al aire mientras la angel caida a su lado tenia la ferviente idea de que habia hecho lo correcto.

Nota final: bien aqui la entrega del capitulo uno, queria publicarlo desde hace una tiempo pero, mi computadora estaba dando problemas, ademas que entre trabajos escolares, examenes y proyectos de otras materias terminaba muerto, asi que aproveche vacaciones para escribir un poco mas de lo normal, pero no puedo pasarme todo el dia pegado a un monitor, como son vacaciones se upone que tengo que convivir con la familia y esas cosas, pero ya regresando a la escuela ya regresare a mi ritmo normal, y lo bueno es que examenes no se ven hasta dentro de varias semanas mas, asi que tratare de sacar todo lo mas rapido posible, para el siguiente cap. si quieren alguna cancion del genero rock estoy abierto a opciones, de antemano pido disculpas por cap. tan corto, pero con solo media hora durante la noche, llega un momento de la noche que mi cerebro hace corto.

Ahora si, sin mas de momento me despido, ADIOS¡


End file.
